


Autumn Sun

by IlluminatedRoad



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminatedRoad/pseuds/IlluminatedRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How come the sunlight never touches the shadows under your eyes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Sun

You smell of sun, just like I thought you would 

short waves of hair the color of autumn leaves 

falling across your forehead

gently moving in the wind

it stops.

it stops, and all is still around you 

and all is holding breath

the curve of your neck so hard

and so vulnerable

 _vulnerable_ , I mouth the word in my head

is not something to describe you

and yet

here you are

a calm sun that burns with cold precision

How come the sunlight never touches the shadows under your eyes?


End file.
